


Soul Mates

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series, Poltergeist: The Legacy, Psi Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-19
Updated: 2000-01-19
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Soul Mates by Karen K.

_Soul Mates_

By Karen K.   
A crossover fanfic of _Poltergeist the Legacy_ and _Psi Factor The Chronicles of the Paranormal_ with the Season 1 cast. 

This is my first story actually read by people that weren't forced to be polite because they were family. Below you'll find the cast lists for both shows and then the story itself. It's not very long but I hope it'll be entertaining. All comments welcomed. Many thanks to Showtime and Atlantis Films for the loan of _Poltergeist the Legacy_ and to Atlantis Films for the loan of _Psi Factor the Chronicles of the Paranormal_. If anyone on staff at the _Psi Factor_ program is reading this please bring back Paul Miller. Matt Fewer is a good addition to the cast, but he's still not Miller. 

_Poltergeist the Legacy_

Derek Rayne: Derek Delint   
Phillip Callahan: Patrick Fitzgerald   
Nick Boyle: Martin Cummins   
Alex Moreau: Robbi Chong   
Rachel Corrigan: Helen Shaver 

|  _Psi Factor The Chronicles of the Paranormal_

Connor Doyle: Paul Miller   
Peter Axson: Barclay Hope   
Curtis Rollins: Maurice Dean Wint   
Anton Hendricks: Colin Fox   
Ray Donahue: Peter MacNeil   
Claire Davison: Soo Garay   
Natasha Constantine: Lisa LaCroix   
Lindsay Donner: Nancy Ann Sakovitch   
  
---|---  
  
* * *

As they bumped into each other their books went flying across the floor. "I'm sorry," they both said at the same time and then laughed. 

"I'm Karen Roarke." Roarke was a chestnut haired, hazel-eyed beauty of about 5'5". When her hand touched his in an attempt to grasp a book her eyes connected with the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. 

"Connor Doyle." She ran her gaze over a brown haired man in his 30's as she assessed him. He was in excellent shape from what the cut of his suit revealed. 

"I'm truly sorry, Mr. Doyle," she answered, trying to forget the current she'd felt when their hands and eyes had met. They helped each other gather the books and then stood, she estimated his height to be about six feet. "I hope your collision insurance won't go up?" she asked jokingly. 

"I won't report if you don't," he answered. "How about I buy you dinner to apologize?" 

"Only if you let me do the same, Mr. Doyle." 

"Alright." He reached into his pocket and they both grabbed for the books that he'd been holding. "My card." He smiled, amusement twinkling in his baby blue eyes. 

She set the books on the counter and accepted the card. "Professor, huh?" she asked as she handed him her card. 

"Interesting reading," Doyle said as he accepted her card. 

She glanced over at the books she'd taken out for her research on Celtic myths. "They're for work, but the subject still interests me." Just then her beeper went off, she reached for it and checked the page. "I have to go, but give me a call." She flashed him a smile before she breezed out of the library. 

Connor sat at the head of the conference table and watched with amusement the small argument that had broken out between his partner Peter Axson and Lindsay Donner. Lindsay was a petite redhead from Kansas City who could hold her own, even against Peter. Peter was a tall brunette with blue eyes who'd grown up on Bell Island as a doctor's son. He had given up a promising career in Physics because he had wanted to search for the greater truths. Peter had a temper, but once the edges were sanded off he would be one of the best because he had a passion for the job that was unmatched, except by the best. Once he got started with a theory he lost all awareness of everything but the theory. Also watching Axson and Donner was a tall elegant black man named Curtis Rollins and a whited haired and bearded man named Anton Hendricks. 

Ray Donahue, Natasha Constantine and Claire Davison were trying hard to conceal their amusement. "What do you think Connor?" Peter asked. "Connor?" he asked again when Connor didn't answer. Concern was evident in his voice and face at Connor's silence, since they'd come back from northern Russia he hadn't been the same. They had nearly lost Connor to an ancient version of the leech. The creatures found their way into a person's body and attached themselves to the stomach until they'd drained a body of its blood. Then they burst forth from the body and went in search of it's next meal, Connor had been infected with one but hadn't told anyone despite the fact that he had been in excruciating pain the whole time. 

"What?" he asked, as he looked up puzzled and took in their concerned expressions. 

Donahue, a hefty older man appraised Connor's state of confusion. "Connor, is everything all right?" 

"I was just thinking about someone I met earlier today." 

"Is she pretty?" Peter grinned as Lindsay swatted him on the arm. 

"Very pretty, Peter." He met his partner's mischievous grin. "Putting that aside, she works for the Luna Foundation here in San Francisco. I've investigated the Foundation and found that they have a history of handling unusual things," Connor replied. 

"What kind of unusual things?" asked Claire as she swept her dark brown hair out of her face. 

"Let's save that for later, right now let's go over the incidents that have been occurring at Saint Thomas Hospital. Now we've been called in by the Chief of Staff to investigate a supposed haunting of the recently opened Children's wing." 

* * *

Derek Rayne a handsome man in his forties had just concluded the briefing of his house's members. The Luna Foundation work had been concluded quickly and Derek only wished that the Legacy's business had been just as easy. Unlike the Foundation though, the Legacy dealt with a lot more interesting things. Derek smiled as he watched Alex Moreau, a young beautiful black woman, go at it with Nick Boyle. Nick, a brown-haired, green eyed, ex-Navy Seal seemed to love trading insults with Alex. He laughed in amusement when he remembered Karen Roarke saying they ought to get married just so they could divorce and have a reason for their fighting. Both Alex and Nick had responded at the same time by saying they didn't need a reason. Rachel Corrigan, the team's doctor leaned back with amusement in her blue eyes. 

A brown-haired, blue-eyed man named Phillip Callahan leaned over to whisper in Rachel's ear and she laughed. "All right kids, let's put aside the argument until I can at least leave." They laughed. 

"Derek, I need to ask something." Karen had joined the San Francisco Legacy house only a few months after Rachel had in April of 1996. He found it hard to believe that it had barely been a year since he met her. Somehow, she had connected with every member of the house immediately. She had quickly become like family to the other members of the house. To Derek she had become someone to depend on when it got tough being the boss. For a thirty-year-old she had an amazingly old soul and a good head during dangerous situations. 

"I have a friend named Lynn Carlyle who works at Saint Thomas Hospital. I've known her since I was two years old and she doesn't scare easily, but there are some things happening at Saint Thomas that are really beginning to worry her. If it wouldn't be an inconvenience, I'd like to investigate?" Alex gave Derek a little grin, the same one she always gave him when she wanted to soften him up. 

"Alright, take Alex with you, things are quiet around here so if you need any help just ask." Karen jumped up and excitedly hugged and kissed Derek before racing out of the room. 

"I'd better get after her." Alex left the room and barely avoided colliding with Karen by mere inches. On the way to Saint Thomas Hospital, Karen regaled Alex with tales of the terrible trio. The trio being Karen, Lynn and a guy named Charlie McGee. They had met as toddlers and bonded instantly, they had been close ever since despite the distances they lived from each other. 

When they arrived at the hospital a young redhead was waiting outside the front door. "Lynn Marie!" yelled Karen . 

"Cade!" the girl squealed and they hugged each other. 

"There's someone I want you to meet. This is Alex Moreau, and Alex this is Lynn Marie Carlyle." 

Lynn hugged Alex enthusiastically. "It's about time you introduced me to my sister." Lynn admonished. 

Alex looked questioningly at Karen. "Both of you are like sisters to me so I guess that makes you two sisters as well." She tossed a friendly arm around Lynn's shoulders. "So Lynn, tell me what George's been up to," Karen asked. 

"When we were kids, Karen felt like there was a presence at her house, a ghost if you will, and she named him George. As for our current George it seems to be centered in the new children's wing. It's run screaming down hallways and left dripping blood on the walls. We've just opened the children's ward, they only finished construction on it a few months ago. Before that it had been an empty lot but I did some research and it has an interesting past. 

"It seems back in the 1880's the lot held a house that had quite a rep. Supposedly witchcraft, satanic rituals, and multiple murders were committed in the house. Do you think the house may have left something behind after they knocked it down?" asked Lynn. 

"I don't know. First we've got to eliminate the possible, like environmental, before we move on to ghosts and ghoulies. Don't worry we'll solve this." Alex watched as Lynn and Karen walked down the hall talking avidly about Saint Thomas' problem. Suddenly, she pulled up short and Alex stopped quickly before she slammed into Karen's back. 

Alex followed Karen's gaze and her eyes settled on a man with brown hair and blue eyes. The minute his gaze settled on Karen he smiled the most breathtaking smile Alex had ever seen on a man. His jacket settled perfectly on his broad shoulders and his smile was the perfect compliment to baby blue eyes and a strong chin. He was a very handsome man and it was clear that Karen was enamored of him. He was the kind of man that romance novelists used as heroes of their novels. 

He stood with two men. One was a tall handsome black man with soft brown eyes. The other, who was talking avidly, was blue eyed with close-cropped brown hair that was liberally sprinkled with flecks of white. Alex suddenly felt the warning she always got when she was about to have a vision. Absentmindedly, she noticed Karen place a hand on her arm to support her. Somehow Karen always seemed to know when Alex or Derek were about to have a vision. She seemed to know before they themselves even knew and always put out a hand to steady and support until the vision ended. 

The surrounding area faded out and a place began to form in her mind. _It looked like a factory with walls full of switches, two of the men were there and the one with the stunning smile looked like he was seriously ill. The pepper haired man ran towards him yelling a name, "Connor!" He reached his friend who had slumped into a seated position with his back against the wall._

"Go, Peter, get outta of here." 

Peter reached out to help his friend up. "You're coming with me, we'll get you back to headquarters and get that thing out of you." 

"No, it's too late, are the loading doors open?" 

"I don't know," answered Peter. "Damn, I forgot, over here. One of these switches will open the loading doors, then you can get Cooper to the hospital." They started throwing switches, Connor moved to another bank and started to throw more switches. "No! Connor, no! Remember what Dolf said about the compressor?" 

"I know," Connor answered. 

Suddenly, a device on Peter's belt began to beep. He pointed away from them. "I've got movement there, there, and there. They're trying to surround us!" He turned towards Connor, worried. 

"I'll hold them off and give you cover, now go. That's an order." 

Peter looked stunned. "No," he answered quietly. 

"Peter, I'll never survive the trip, but this thing might." 

"Connor...." a look of anguish appeared in Peter's eyes. 

"They're starting to breed outside their hosts, someone has to take that information out." 

"I refuse to let anyone else die under my command now go." Peter shook his head. "GO!" Connor yelled at him. Peter jumped at Connor's bark and then turned and ran as fast as he could. 

Slowly, the real world came back into focus and absentmindedly Karen removed her hand from Alex's arm. Alex listened as the one known as Connor interrogated Lynn Carlyle with a firm but gentle hand. She noticed though that on occasion he threw a concerned, assessing look at Alex as if he'd been aware of what had just happened. When Connor finished questioning Lynn he looked at Alex and his smile widened. "By the way, I'm Connor Doyle, this is Peter Axson and Curtis Rollins," he introduced his friends. 

"Well, Professor Doyle, I'm glad that the Chief of Staff takes his staff's concerns seriously enough to hire you to investigate." 

Alex was grateful to Karen for trying to subtly inform her of what had occurred while she was having her vision. "You know me, and you've met Ms. Carlyle, this is our colleague, Alex Moreau." He shook hands with Alex and she was impressed by his firm handshake, which in her opinion was the sign of an honest man. 

"Well, I'm grateful for your help from you and your colleagues, Ms. Roarke." His tone was completely businesslike, but Alex could feel that he was interested in Karen. 

"What say we collaborate on this investigation?" Lynn asked. They agreed and set up a time and place to meet before Doyle and his colleagues departed. Doyle left with what seemed like a great reluctance on his part. Alex watched as the one known as Peter kept in step with Doyle like a guard dog protecting its owner. 

Connor reminded Alex a lot of Derek, for in a lot of ways they were a great deal alike. What really surprised her was the relationship between Doyle and Axson was so like the relationship between Derek and Nick. When your life was regularly in danger you tended to bond with people rather quickly but it was rare to find a bond that went so deep more than once in a lifetime. Connor Doyle and his team bore further investigation and as soon as she got back to the house Alex had every intention of finding out everything she could. 

* * *

Phillip smiled as Nick threw his cards on the table in mock anger. "Are you sure your a priest?" 

"Yes, and I didn't ask the Lord for help either," he answered as a grin spread across his face. 

Alex came in beaming. "Nick, I should've worried about you playing cards with Phillip." 

"So....what's up?" asked Nick in a sultry tone of voice. 

"Karen's in love." Alex couldn't help herself she giggled as the men exchanged a surprised look. "He's Professor Connor Doyle, of the Office of Scientific Investigation and Research. The O.S.I.R. was called in on the Saint Thomas thing, and I sense interest from both camps. But it doesn't have anything to do with ghosts." She laughed. 

"And here I thought I had a chance with the walking computer," cracked Nick. 

"It's like Karen always says Nick, 'moan and bitch, you're always bitching because you never get to moan.'" 

"Face it Nick. you wouldn't've stood a chance because your like a brother to her. Beside, the guy is like something out of one of my romance novels. Brown hair, baby blue eyes, strong chin and broad shoulders. You could bounce a quarter off his flat stomach, or if a girl got lucky she could bounce something else off of it." She gave Nick a lecherous look before crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out at him. 

"Why Alex, I do believe you're becoming a sexist pig. I'm truly saddened by what you're becoming." 

Alex laughed. "Poor Nick, don't you know that's it's alright for women to lower themselves to a man's level these days?" 

"No one should be allowed to lower themselves to any level," said Karen as she strode into the room. 

"Well, now I know what a woman in love looks like," quipped Nick. 

Karen blushed furiously as Rachel entered the room. "What's this about love?" she asked. 

"I'll tell you later," whispered Alex as Derek entered the room. 

"Derek, I'm glad you're here, we need to talk about the haunting at Saint Thomas." Derek motioned for Karen to sit. "My friend Lynn did some research on the section of the hospital that seems involved." She passed out the papers she'd been holding to the others. "I think we can probably dismiss witchcraft and satanic rituals, but I'm still investigating the possibility. I found what I believe is the answer, though. 

"There was a young woman named Jennifer Conway who lived in New York in the early 1880's. She was an orphan and starving as she lived on the streets until she was found by a man named Victor Bradshaw. Bradshaw had a reputation for his paintings and for his abuse of women." 

"That son of a...." Phillip put a gentle hand on Nick's shoulder. 

"Jennifer became Bradshaw's model and inspiration. It brought her to the attention of Alexander Potter, Alex and Jennifer fell deeply and passionately in love. Victor was an obsessive type and as far as he was concerned he owned Jennifer as if she were his property." At her mention of Bradshaw's abusing women Derek had tensed, but at the knowledge that Bradshaw had treated a young defenseless woman like chattel his fists clenched tightly at his sides. 

"A regular fatal attraction," said Rachel. 

"Yes, so Alex and Jennifer ran away together, got married, and left New York for San Francisco. In 1886, Alex was building a house. At the time, it was five miles north of San Francisco, but now it's right where they built the new children's wing. 

"Bradshaw arrived in San Francisco intent on returning to New York with Jennifer. She refused him and cursed him for a fool for refusing to believe that she loved Alex and wanted nothing to do with Bradshaw. Bradshaw found out that a woman named Victoria Roberts was in love with Alex. He tried to use her to destroy Alex and Jennifer's happiness. 

"Victoria tried to seduce Alex, but he refused her offers, telling her he loved his wife. She then hoped to make it look like Alex had seduced her, but when she realized how much Alex and Jennifer loved each other, she knew that Jennifer would never believe anyone but Alex, so she decided to moved on. Victoria sent a note to Bradshaw that she wanted out and he responded with a message that told her to meet him at Alex's unfinished home. 

"The next morning, the sheriff found an anonymous note telling him to go to Alex Potter's homestead. Victoria Roberts was found brutally murdered and love letters, supposedly from Alex, were found near the body. A witness came forward and cleared Alex of all charges. Bradshaw, in a rage, went out to the homestead and kidnapped Jennifer. Her scream alerted Alex and his friend who were down by the river in time to cut off his escape. 

"He used Jennifer as a hostage, but when he realized that Alex would never let him near Jennifer again, he flung himself and Jennifer from the cliff he had been cornered at. Alex locked himself in the house and drank until one night he just walked off the cliff that Jennifer had fallen from." Karen finished. 

"How sad, and you think the screaming woman is either Jennifer or this Victoria Roberts?" asked Alex. 

"I'm thinking it's more likely to be Victoria Roberts." Her cell phone rang and she answered it. The conversation was brief and when she turned back she looked worried. "Up until now our ghost was mostly pranks and scare tactics. Now it's getting serious, a young intern was checking on some patients when she suddenly found a rope knotted around her neck. If there hadn't been anybody else on duty she would've died from a broken neck." 

Derek stood. "Nick, Rachel, and Phillip, head over to Saint Thomas Hospital and find out what you can. Alex and Karen, I want you to go check the database while I go check some sources I have." Each member headed to their chore without a word, they were so well attuned to each other there wasn't a need to say anything. 

Karen moved her neck and winced at the crack she heard as the muscles loosened. She was glad Alex was making a food run to the kitchen or she would have mothered her into taking a nap. She couldn't, something inside her demanded that she find the answer before time ran out. She felt as if time was quickly running out and God help them if they didn't find the answer because no one else could. 

Her monitor beeped and she noticed that she had mail. It was a message from Claudia at the local history association that she'd asked to help with their research. The message included a photo that Karen had downloaded, but when she got a look at the photo she suddenly found herself unable to breath. The people in the photo were wearing the right clothing for the time period, but they couldn't be Alex and Jennifer. 

After a few deep breaths to calm herself, she gave the computer the command to print the photo. "Oh my God!" she heard Alex say behind her, Karen hadn't heard her return. 

"Alex, meet Alex and Jennifer Potter." 

Alex plopped down in a chair stunned. "That's you!" she answered. 

"No, that's Alex and Jennifer, but they do bear a striking resemblance to Connor Doyle and myself." 

Alex shook her head. "Resemblance is one thing, but that photo looks exactly like you and Doyle." 

Karen began a search. "What are you doing?" asked Alex. 

"Derek asked us to use the database to learn everything we could about what was going on at Saint Thomas. Doyle and his team are a part of what's going on at Saint Thomas," she answered. 

"Look at this," said Alex when she noticed that the computer had completed the search request. 

"Doyle holds degrees in psychology and geophysics. Axson is a physicist and statistician. Mr. Rollins graduated from Stanford in mathematics and chemistry and was with the behavioral sciences division of the FBI before joining the O.S.I.R.," said Alex. "Look at the rest of his associates, Anton Hendricks a psychiatrist, Lindsay Donner a psycho-biologist. Ray Donahue used to be a homicide cop with the Toronto police department and Natasha Constantine was a journalist with a master's degree in anthropology. Claire Davison is an expert in pathology." Alex spotted a name on the list and tensed. "L.Q. Cooper, zoologist. He's the one who was mentioned in my vision." 

Karen looked worriedly at Alex. "Are you okay?" 

"I don't know if it's the past or the future. I assume it's the future, because it looks like Connor Doyle will die soon." Karen sat down with a stunned look. 

* * *

"Mr. Doyle's team is amazing," said Rachel. "His team psychiatrist, a Doctor Anton Hendricks, is quite good. The intern, Amanda McCoy, is resting comfortably in a room after being sedated. Doctor Hendricks had already interviewed all concerned, but their team has a habit of videotaping their interviews. It helps to see first information from the primary source rather then second hand told stories. People can unconsciously color the story when they relate it second hand. I am a bit concerned though about Mr. Doyle, it may only be apparent to a doctor, but he was or is a very sick man. He looks like he's just putting back some weight after losing a great deal of it recently." 

"Do you think it will affect the investigation?" asked Derek. 

"No, I don't think he'll let it, he's a very stubborn man, Derek." 

* * *

Karen walked through the empty children's ward, all the patients had been removed for safety. She rubbed her arms to ward off a chill that she was positive had nothing to do with the temperature. "Jennifer," a male voice whispered in her ear. Karen jumped and looked around. She was alone. "Jennifer," the voice murmured again, and she felt someone stroking her hair. 

She stood still, terrified to moving an inch. "Show yourself!" she demanded. A wispy shape began to take form in front of her and she gasped when it finally became recognizable. 

"Jennifer dearest." He reached out for her and she took a quick step backward. "It's Alex! I know he's here, and he'll pay for turning you against me!" he screeched. 

"No, Victor!" But it was too late, he had disappeared. She ran for the section of the hospital Connor told her he'd be in today. 

* * *

"Phillip," Nick called. 

"What's up?" 

"I don't know, but for some reason I've got a feeling that something is going to happen soon." Around the corner Karen came running and slammed into Phillip, knocking them both over. 

"Karen, are you okay?" Phillip asked, worried by the terror stricken look on her face. As Nick helped her up she was visibly trying to calm herself. 

"Phillip! Nick! I need you to help me find Connor!" 

Nick put a calming arm around her. "We'll help you in any way we can, little sister." They left with Karen to look for Connor Doyle. 

Derek Rayne stood with Connor Doyle and his associates as he listened to a discussion between Doyle and the man known as Peter Axson. He was also assessing Doyle with what Rachel had told him. Doyle looked healthy enough, but if one looked closely they could see what Rachel had meant. He was thin, almost painfully so, as if he were just beginning to gain the lost weight back. His skin was quite pale even though there should be a trace of a tan that a man who traveled always managed to get. Doyle was even paler than a man who had spent his summer inside a building. Even though he moved gracefully he also seemed a little stiff in his movements. 

Derek shivered as a sudden chill breeze wafted past him. He felt the hair at the nape of his neck stand up and noticed that even though Doyle was trying not to be obvious he felt it too. Their eyes met and Derek's skin tingled as an even colder stream of air played directly across his skin. The wind's force began to increase as light objects and papers began to shift sluggishly. The pressure in the room began to increase until it was almost crushing him. He curled his fingers tightly and resisted with all his will as he pushed back against it. 

Doyle's team had gotten straight to work and Derek was pleased to see so had Alex and Rachel. Only moments later the rest of the Legacy team joined the fray. "Alex!" yelled Karen. Karen was suddenly slammed into a wall as a wispy form enveloped her. 

"Leave her alone!" snarled Connor. He leapt towards her and was thrown back into a wall; Alex winced as she heard bones snapping. Doyle stood and started towards Karen again as if he didn't even feel the broken bones. 

The form of Victor Bradshaw coalesced in front of them. "You can't keep us apart forever, Potter!" said Bradshaw. 

"Bradshaw, when are you going to get the point the lady isn't interested?" Rachel ducked as Connor flew over her head and into the wall again. 

"She loves _me_! You turned her against me! Once she's thinking for herself again she'll remember our love!" 

Karen ran towards Connor. "Jennifer!" Bradshaw yelled, bringing her up short. She spun and faced him with rage in her eyes. 

"I'm not Jennifer! You murdered her in 1886! She never loved you! She hated you! And everything about you! It's Alex she loved, not you!" she practically screamed at him. Bradshaw snarled as he looked at Connor, who had regained his footing with Peter's help and was waving Peter away. Before another word was said, Karen shoved Connor down. 

Derek understood why she did it when she turned back towards him. A knife from nowhere thudded home in her chest. She stood stunned and then doubled over trying to suck in air. Karen coughed out blood as a calm, detached sensation enveloped her. She realized it was shock setting in as Connor caught her before she hit the floor. Their eyes met and in that instant she knew she was dying. _No!_ her mind screamed as Connor cradled her in his arms. She felt her chest. 

"Jennifer?" he said in a choked voice. 

"It's alright, Alex, we'll find each other again. I have faith in you." Her eyes closed and she slumped in his arms. They took her from his arms and as he made a move to follow, Peter put a gentle restraining hand on Connor's shoulder. 

* * *

Derek had waited for the surgery to end and he had waited patiently while the doctor told them about Karen's condition. What surprised him though was that the doctor told him that Karen had demanded to see him before he could ask to see her. The doctor hadn't wanted any visitors yet but she wasn't cooperating. The doctor felt it was safer to let Derek see her than to have her upset. As he stood in the doorway of the ICU ward his heart jolted. 

As he approached the bed his eyes settled on the small pale figure, this couldn't be Karen because this person wasn't big enough. She was hooked up to monitors, her eyes were closed and an oxygen mask covered her face. Wires ran from the monitors to disappear beneath her hospital gown. Derek touched her hand. He'd never seen her in such a vulnerable state before. "Karen?" 

As if drawn back from somewhere distant by the sound of his voice, her eyes opened. He forced a smile as her eyes focused and then settled on him, she clutched in desperation at his hand. She removed the oxygen mask. "Derek!" she spoke in a shaky breath as she visibly chafed at her lack of strength. The hand in his was small and delicate but it clutched his fiercely. "Take care of Alex!" she started to gasp for air as the monitor's alarms went off. "I love you, remember that!" 

Derek felt an arm on his. "You have to leave!" a voice ordered as a hand urged him away from the bed. A doctor and nurse crowded towards the bed as another nurse escorted him from the room. The door was slammed in his face. 

"Derek?" asked Phillip, his blue eyes full of concern for the man he considered a brother. 

"She asked me to take care of Alex?" Derek answered puzzled. 

"I think she meant Connor Doyle," Phillip handed Derek the photo Alex had given him. "It's Alex and Jennifer Potter," he answered Derek's stunned look. "He called her Jennifer when she was injured. At first I thought I had heard wrong, but Alex swears Doyle hasn't seen the photo and she's told him nothing about the similarity between him and Alex Potter." 

"I want this Victor Bradshaw stopped if it's the last thing we do!" said Derek angrily. Phillip followed Derek as he headed off down the hall towards the others. 

* * *

"Connor?" asked a worried Peter Axson. "Connor, you've been here for a week now. You need food and rest...." 

"Peter, I'm fine! I sleep when needed and I've eaten-.some." 

"You've eaten enough this week to fill a sparrow and you've slept all of an hour." 

"Peter, I'll be fine, really." He felt guilty for snapping at Peter. "You look like you could use some food and sleep yourself." 

Peter shook his head. "Stubborn Irish Mick!" 

Connor smiled. "I'll see you later then?" Peter nodded before turning and exiting the room. Connor held Karen's hand tightly as if he feared he might lose her if he let go. The lack of sleep however, finally caught up with him and he fell asleep. 

Connor was confused, one minute he was in the hospital and the next he was here. All around him was nothing but mists. "Alex!" He turned towards the direction he thought the call had come from. 

Out of the mists came Karen running towards him and he caught her, holding her tightly to him. He kissed her longingly. "My sweet Jennifer, I've waited so long for this." 

"So have I, dearest Alex." 

"How touching." Connor looked up and saw Victor Bradshaw. Connor quickly placed Karen behind him. 

"Enough Bradshaw! A hundred and eleven years ago you came between us but you won't do it again!" he yelled. 

"Jennifer is mine! Nothing will ever change the fact that Jennifer loves me!" he snarled. "I don't love you, never have and never will!" 

Connor grabbed Karen's arm but she just gave him an indulgent smile. "It has to be this way Alex, or he'll never stop coming back for me. Victor, let it go, you can kidnap or kill me a thousand times but it won't make a difference. I love Alex, not you. 

"Maybe once you did love me, Victor, but now it's an obsession and there is no love left. If you ever loved me you have to let go now or you'll be trapped forever in this pain," said Karen. 

"No, you're saying this because he's making you," cried Victor. 

"Look at me Victor, look deeply and see the truth," she answered. 

"NO!" he howled and disappeared. 

Connor jerked awake and felt a hand gently stroking his hair, he sat up and saw Karen was awake. She smiled at him. "Jen?" he asked. 

"Do you mind calling me Karen, after all I've gotten kind of used to it." 

He laughed. "Only if you call me Connor," he countered. Her smile faded and he squeezed her hand gently. 

"Victor's not through with us. In fact I have a feeling this is just beginning, now he wants revenge against both of us," she said quietly. 

"Don't worry about Victor." His voice held an edge of steel to it as his eyes hardened. 

"Connor, I don't know what you have in mind, but don't even think about it. We'll handle him together because that's the way it's supposed to be. Besides, I've got a family in Derek and the others for the first time in my life. I'm not going to let anything happen to any of them for any reason. Anybody who tries to stop me from protecting those that I love won't do it for long, but trust me, they'll regret it," Karen said coldly. 

* * *

A week later she was released from the hospital and brought to Derek's house despite vehement protests. Derek had insisted on her staying until she was fully recovered and he refused to hear any excuses. Connor helped her into the library and settled her into a chair. "Are you going to tell me what's worrying you?" he asked. 

Karen told Connor the extent of Alex's vision in which she saw his death and was surprised when he began to laugh. "That happened in May when the team and I were in northern Russia. Was that what all the sadness and tension was about?" Before she could answer though, Peter and Nick entered the room. Something made her skin crawl, but before she could react Nick grabbed her roughly and pulled her up. She gasped in pain at the rough handling. 

"What are you doing?" Connor demanded. Peter swung at Connor knocking him backwards. "Peter!" 

Nick dragged Karen out of the library and up the steps. "Phillip!" she screamed as Nick dragged her down the hallway towards the door to the roof. Phillip came out of his room and tried to stop Nick from continuing and instead got tossed into a wall. 

"Nick!" she pleaded with him as he dragged her towards the roof with one hand while carrying a sword in the other. When they reached the roof she pulled away from him. "Nick listen to me," she said as she scrambled backwards. Nick grabbed her shirt and pulled her towards him. 

"Let her go!" a voice roared and Nick swung around to see Connor. His hair was wet with blood and he carried a sword, a white radiance blazed forth from him. She felt the power reach out as Connor swung his sword and Nick jumped back out of the way. 

"No, Connor! It's Nick!" she cried out, struggling loose from him and scrambled out of the way. Nick swung his sword as Connor brought his sword up to meet the attack. She was half blinded by the light that radiated from Connor and blinked her eyes to clear them. 

She heard Phillip's voice rising as he spoke in Latin in an attempt to be heard over the storm. Nick came at Connor fast, swinging his sword for Connor's neck. Connor decked in time to barely avoid being beheaded, Connor's sword came up quickly and swatted Nick's blade away. Connor elbowed him in the stomach and Nick staggered. Nick brought his head up in time to see Connor spin towards him. His foot hit Nick squarely in the chest and sent him flying backwards. 

The light suddenly got so bright that everyone was blinded and when Karen opened her eyes again everything was black. She was freezing and wet when Connor gently helped her up. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice concerned. 

"I'm fine. How are Nick and Peter?" She continued to blink trying to clear her vision. 

"They're okay, but Nick's a bit stunned. Phillip's Latin did the trick and banished Bradshaw from Nick's body." Connor hugged her tightly to him before helping her back into the house. They met Derek, Alex, and Rachel as they were coming in. 

"What happened?" Alex asked and rushed over to help Phillip with Nick. 

"Let us get changed first and then we'll tell you in front of a nice warm fire," answered Karen. A short time later they were seated by the fire as Phillip, Karen and Connor told what had happened. Nick said that he only remembered a little and that was fuzzy at best. Karen was glad he wasn't seriously hurt in the altercation that was her fault, and she told him so. He took the blanket from around his shoulders and wrapped it around hers. 

"Little sister, I'd gladly die for you so what's a few bruises between family? Besides, I got a new friend out of the deal." He smiled mischievously at Peter. 

"Oh, great, I'd rather face Satan," quipped Phillip. 

"Phillip, we're the three musketeers," Nick answered. 

"More like the three stooges," cracked Alex. 

"Hey Moe," said Peter and ducked as Connor's hand came towards him. He was obviously used to Connor swatting him and had learned how to avoid it. 

"My question is, where did you learn that kick you used on me. I think I'll have your shoe imprint on my chest for a month." Nick grinned ruefully as he rubbed his chest. 

"Didn't Connor tell you he used to be a Commander in the Navy?" Peter asked. 

"It's time Peter and I headed home, we have an early day tomorrow," said Connor and he smiled at Karen. Peter made kissing noises as Nick batted his eyes coyly. Connor glared at Peter as Karen tried to keep from giving into a fit of giggles she felt building up inside her. 

"Kiss the girl already! Never mind, I will!" Peter headed towards Karen and Connor put out his hand stopping Peter in mid-stride. 

"Walk me to the door?" he asked, and she nodded but she kissed Peter's cheek before leaving. "Dinner tomorrow?" 

"You know Peter's right, you do talk too much." She wrapped an arm around his neck and drew his face down to hers. She kissed him passionately until she heard whistling and pulled back to find Peter and Nick standing in the hallway whistling and clapping as Alex grinned. "Come on, you wolf!" Connor grabbed Peter's shoulder and directed him out the door. 

"Well, Alex?" she asked. 

"I think there's a future with that man." 

"You really think Connor and I can make it?" 

"You and him? I thought you were talking about Peter and me. Now if I can just talk him into helping me torture Nick, my life will be complete." They laughed and put a companionable arm around each other as they headed back into the library. 

THE END 

© 2000   
Please send comments to the author! 

01/19/2000 

* * *


End file.
